A New Dawning For Arus and Lion Voltron
by FroofyB
Summary: Voltron Force ended but left us hanging. I came up with this story because I wanted a HEA for all the characters. It begins with the inner conflicts of my favorite couple then follows with how the team comes together to help Daniele and Sven. I don't want to reveal anything further but the gang's all here; minus the bad guys. (Rated T for language but may go up in later)
1. Chapter 1

Story Disclaimers and Legalities: I do not own Voltron, never did, never will (I'm just too poor) and I do this just for fun, I make nada off of it except the shear pleasure of knowing some people will read and gain some enjoyment as well.

 **Thoughts, Feelings and Musings**

Keith Akira Kogane, reappointed Captain in the Galaxy Garrison Alliance assigned as the highest ranking officer in the Diamond quadrant, and Commander of Lion Voltron, was at a crossroads in his life. He thought he was done with GGA, had retired from Voltron and was taking his place with his beloved Allura, to rule by her side not only as HER planet's Military Commander In Chief, but THEIR planet's. He was part Arusian and it opened up the door to their happiness, to finally be able to be together without changing a thousand years of tradition. Under the Rites of Arusian Royalty: _'The sovereign of Arus is bound by law to marry a person of royal lineage. In the extreme chance that no suitable royal be available, then a descendant of Arusian nobility is permissible'._

Upon discovering that his great-grandfather was a highly awarded Knight in the Royal Arusian Air and Space Command, Keith and Allura finally announced their courtship to the people. They no longer needed to hide their feelings and even though most already knew, the people all rejoiced with their esteemed Queen and her Knight. Keith retired and handed over the key to Black Lion, making Daniel his successor. But then after Daniel's failure with Mahox and subsequent haggarium infection caused him to attack the team; Keith was forced to return to full command of Voltron. He and Allura had to put their happiness on hold once again. The problem was, just how much longer would Allura wait for him? But more importantly…did he really want to wait either?

Things have changed; times have changed; they've changed. Keith wanted to be with Allura. He loved her more and more each day. He loved military life too but he was ready for something new and different. He was ready for more. Keith no longer dreamed of dashing off to other worlds. The esteemed Captain realized that he wasn't as happy commanding the team any longer either. He didn't feel the same rush while piloting Black anymore. He liked overseeing the running of the team. But being a part of Voltron was a full time job. He had plans for a Royal Arusian Guard. He enjoyed taking command of his planet's military forces. He did not want to give that up. A new need and want had recently entered into the fray as well; Keith knew that Allura wanted to start a family and quite frankly so did he. What could he do? He needed to find the answer and soon.

 _KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK_ A

Queen Allura Catherine Altaire, sovereign of Planet Arus was unable to focus on the work in front of her. Her heart was heavy with selfish thoughts. She usually put her people and her planet before herself, but she just couldn't help indulging, just this one time, to her own feelings. Fate was a cruel mistress. She thought that it was finally her chance at complete happiness with the love of her life, the dashingly handsome Keith. But alas, fate stepped in and swiped that dream aside…again.

The first time was just after they had defeated the forces of Planet Doom. Keith had finally admitted his feelings and they began a secret courtship. Only the team and a few others knew. They were going to find a way to be together without having to hide from Nanny and Coran as well as the people of Arus. Then an evil plan was launched to make the lions appear to be dangerous and Black was stolen. This forced Keith into hiding as he became a fugitive while searching for his lion and the truth. Five years…five, long, lonely years passed before he returned to her safely. When Keith found out about his true past, they were overjoyed. They moved forward once again with their courtship and engagement. Now with his return to service - again; just how many more years would they have to wait?

Allura sighed heavily. She knew Keith had to step back in, it wasn't his fault. It was Wade's, Lotor's and Mahox's faults. Due to their evilness and work with haggarium, poor Daniel became their victim. The team did everything they could to help. Pidge and Vince work tirelessly to cure the infection. Lance, Hunk and Larmina visit Daniel constantly to keep him company. But they were all at a loss. No end seemed to be within sight.

Keith was twenty-eight, she was just about to turn twenty-five; they were both still young and had time. Yet Allura couldn't help feeling like she was tired of waiting. She wanted her life with Keith; she wanted to have a family; she wanted her happiness. The queen had given up so much of her life, why couldn't she have this?

 _KAKAKAAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA_

 **AN:** I was having a hard time remembering full names of the team. I put a call out on KAEX for some assistance. After receiving help, I decided to go with some cannon, some that were created by other writers (unfortunately I can't remember exactly who created which name, so I am unable to list their names individually for credit due) and then a few creations of my own.


	2. Chapter 2 Discoveries

I'd like to thank all those who have read and are following this story but especially those who reviewed: Cubbie, MegaSpark8 and Guest. I love getting feedback and positive critique. Hope you all enjoy this next installment.

Disclaimers and Legalities: Still don't own or make money from but I have fun writing about it!

 **Discoveries**

 _[Six Months have passed]_

Arus' two super genius science geeks, Pidge Audric and Vince Malcrom, have been working non-stop during their off and personal time to help their friends be free of the anger and violent behavior that is plaguing them. Using samples of blood from Sven Holgerson, his son Erik, and Daniel Antonelli , they seem to have found an enzyme in young Erik's blood that hinders haggarium for several hours at a time. They have since been able to successively duplicate the enzyme and no longer need to take anymore blood from the poor baby.

Vince looks over at his lab partner and grins happily, "I think we've done it."

"Let's not get our hopes up yet, we still need to test it on someone. While the injection seems to stave off and control haggarium influences, it's not a cure."

"But it's the closest we've come. This could REALLY help Sven and Daniel! We should leave it up to them to make the decision to test it."

"Yeah but we need to tell everyone about it, not just them. I'll call for a meeting in an hour and we can present our results. Sound good to you?"

"Fine by me. Let's get the gang together. We can talk with Sven and Daniel via closed circuit."

 ** _VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF_**

One hour and fifteen minutes later, Pidge and Vince look across the room at a group of dumbfounded expressions. Prime Minister Coran Finly Montraine, Lady Larmina Coraline Altaire, Lt. Commander Lance Charles McClain, and Lt. Tsuyoshi 'Hunk' Kazmarczyk all sat around the briefing room table with Queen Allura and her ever vigilant knight, Keith, at the table's head. A split screen monitor was set up at the far end showing the stoic face of Sven on one side and the anxious face of Daniel on the other. Sven was still on planet Crydor and Daniel was in a maximum security hospital room in medtec.

"Let me get this straight. You have been able to recreate little man's blood to stop haggarium? Holy Shit! You two are incredible!"

"Not quite Lance. It doesn't stop the infection; it basically controls it for nine hours. Give or take a minute or two."

Scratching his chin thoughtfully, Hunk responds "So it's kinda like insulin for diabetes before a cure was found?"

"Exactly big guy! The person infected would take shots daily as needed."

Keith, Allura, Coran and Larmina are sitting quietly; each contemplating what has been said. Coran and Larmina seem to be extremely happy with the news, Keith is in deep thought, while the queen voices her concerns aloud, "But how to you plan to administer these shots when the person is going about their daily lives?"

"Oh that's the easy part. We retrofit their voltcoms. It'll be just like when we call upon our weapons and gear. They'll receive timed doses based upon their bio readouts. And when they charge them, they'll have an auto-injector to make self dosing easier and practically pain free."

As Vince finishes speaking, Sven's face fills his view screen, "I vill do it. I am tired of living like dis. I vant to be vith my son and return to Romelle. Vhen can you get to Crydor?"

Lance speaks up "I'm leaving now my friend. Red and I should be there in approximately 3 hours. I'll meet you at the compound."

"No Lance, you're not taking Red."

"What do you mean Keith? She's fast!"

"That may be but Blue can handle Crydor's atmosphere better." Memories of their last time on the icy planet come to mind and Lance nods in agreement. Blue's element is water and she held up best while there.

"But I agree you need to be the one to go. So switch keys with Larmina and get going."

"Be there in 4hours Sven."

Sven nods in acknowledgement then disconnects his viewer. Keith turns but before he leaves, he speaks to Lance and Allura, "When you get back, I need to speak with you in my office. Then could you and I meet a bit later, Allura?"

"No problemo, later buddy." Lance pats the captain's shoulder as he heads towards castle control.

"Please be careful Lance. I know he's your friend, but until he's better, I…" the queen leaves her thoughts hanging, not wanting to verbalize her fear of Sven's anger from the infection. Lance turns around and with his cocky grin calls back, "Hey, you know me!"

"Um, did you guys forget about me? I'm here right now, so why can't you test it on me? I want to get out of here and get back to living!"

"Daniel…how do I say this…you're still a kid. Sven is an adult. If this should have negative results, or dangerous reactions, he's responsible for his decision. We'd all feel bad but he'd understand and we'll just keep trying. But if something happened with you, we as the adults wouldn't be able to accept what we did to you. Does that make sense?"

"I guess so Pidge. But I'm tired of being treated like a kid. I'm a Voltron Force cadet, who's willing to risk my life, and have several times over, to help others against evil. I'm not stupid either. The real reason is that I can't control my flare ups, while Sven does have a bit more control. He won't immediately attack while I would. That's why he's free to walk around on Crydor and I'm in maximum security." With sad eyes, Daniel reached out and turned off his monitor.

The room, once full of excited revelry, fell silent. Everyone just couldn't believe the sadness in his voice. No one really thought about his situation. They could visit him whenever they wanted, although they had to stay on the other side of his door. The team kept Daniel up to date with what was going on everyday. However, he had to remain in maximum security Medtec. It consisted of one room with a twin bed, dresser, closet, lounge chair, entertainment system and dinette along with a full bathroom. They all suddenly realized that technically he was a pampered prisoner.

While Sven was the only person living on Crydor, he was able to move about freely. He could go outside. (Most wouldn't but due to his ancestral heritage, he was used to cold climates) He could move about his complex. He could sleep, eat, relax whatever—whenever—he chose. Daniel was stuck with a schedule to make it easier for the staff to care for his needs. Both were locked in a personal hell and wanted out. The team finally understood and vowed to help them both out. Lance would bring Sven back by tomorrow. He would be given the shot… and so would Daniel.


End file.
